Encontro de Dois Coraçoes
by Thays
Summary: Faz muito tempo desde... pensou a garota sentando em um banco enquanto comia seu cachorro-quente ,logo sentiu cair em seu rosto flocos de neve. - O que está acontecendo comigo pensou a garota .Bom não importa e, começou a lembrar..
1. Chapter 1

O Encontro de Dois Corações

**-Faz muito tempo desde...(pensou a garota sentando em um banco enquanto comia seu cachorro-quente),logo sentiu cair em seu rosto flocos de neve.**

**- O que está acontecendo comigo (pensou a garota).Bom não importa .e começou a lembrar **

**Era um dia de muito frio nevava muito nos Estados Unidos,a pequena menina de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes esmeraldas de apenas 16 anos tinha ido passar as suas férias com a família em New York ,eles tinham acabado de sair do aeroporto estavam a caminho do hotel .Logo quando chegara sentou-se em um sofá enquanto esperava seus pais fazerem a reserva .**

**Não muito longe dali tinha um menino de cabelos azulados meio rebeldes e olhos avermelhados que acabara de completar seus 18 anos foi reservar um quarto.**

**Ele pediu uma suíte apenas para uma pessoa . Assim que entrou em seu quarto deitou-se na cama pois como estava muito cansado da viajem acabou pegando no sono.**

**A menina que estava apenas esperando seus pais fazerem a reserva logo se levantou e foi até eles pegar a chave de seu quarto .Quando entrou mal pode acreditar na linda paisagem que se via da varanda de seu quarto,ela realmente estava encantada com tudo aquilo as casas todas cobertas por neve era lindo .Depois de 30 minutos a menina que tinha acabo de tomar um longo banho resolveu ir conhecer o hotel.**

**O rapaz que dormia calmamente se levantou tomou um banho e foi conhecer o hotel.**

**Ele se dirigia para a piscina mas numa área coberta foi ai que ele avistou uma menina de rosto angelical ,olhos verdes e cabelos rosados entrando na sauna ,ele realmente estava encantado com tanta beleza . **

**A menina que tinha acabado de entrar na sauna pode perceber o olhar daquele rapaz que não tirava os olhos dela ,aqueles olhos avermelhados e sérios mas que no fundo podia-se ver um pouco de ternura .**

**Ambos ficaram se encarando até q perceberam e pararam ,e ele enfim entrou na sauna .Passaram que 10 minutos ambos se encaravam discretamente, mais pareciam que eles podiam ler os próprios pensamentos :**

**-Ai que sensação estranha mas boa ao mesmo tempo esse rapaz não tira os olhos de min mas eu também não consigo tirar os olhos dele também .(pensava a menina de olhos verdes que já estava um pouco corada devido o calor que estava dentro daquela sauna e ainda por cima com o rapaz que não tirava os olhos dela )**

**-Não sei porque não consigo tirar os olhos daquela menina,nem a conheço para ficar desse jeito ela deve achar que eu sou um idiota (pensava o rapaz que estava sentado a frente da menina de olhos exuberantes ).Até que a tal menina se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar uma ducha e colocar uma roupa e voltar pro quarto ,mas o rapaz percebendo que ela ia embora fez a mesma coisa indo atrás para saber em que quarto a menina estava hospedada ,de alguma forma ele se sentiu atraído por ela e queria saber mais sobre aquela menina que conseguiu de alguma forma invadir seus pensamentos a ponto de não conseguir parar de pensar nela .**

**Ela realmente estava intrigada com aquele rapaz que a olhava de uma maneira tão intensa mais ao mesmo tempo cheio de carinho e ternura algo dentro dela fazia querer saber mais sobre aquele rapaz .**

**Mas tarde no saguão do hotel haveria uma festa onde se encontrara um belo rapaz de smoking sentado numa mesa um pouco distante das outras pessoas tomando apenas o seu champanhe e pensando numa certa menina que não saia de seus pensamentos até que por um momento seu pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma incrível figura que acabara de entrar no saguão .......**

Continuaa...

Gente essa é minha primeira fic .. esperoo que vcs gostem ..

Já tenho ela publicada em outro site ..E la as pessoas tem gostado bastante espero que aki aconteça o mesmo ..

Beijossss


	2. Chapter2

_**O DIA QUE FALEI COM VC PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ....**_

A tal menina de cabelos rosados soube que haveria uma festa no saguão do hotel,não querendo perder tempo foi tomar banho e se arrumar,pois queria estar linda caso ela encontrase o menino da sauna .

O relógio marcavam 20:00 hs , estava uma belíssima noite e a tal menina parecia uma estrela no céu, já que ela conseguia brilhar de uma maneira que algumas pessoas ficavam com muita inveja de tanta beleza e inocência naquele rosto angelical .Ela entrou rapidamente naquele saguão já que as pessoas principalmente os homens, eles não conseguiam tirar os olhos da menina ,mas por um instante ela percebeu que havia um olhar conhecido que não tirou os olhos dela desde o momento em que ela pisou naquele saguão.

Foi então que ela ao olhar para o lado viu aquela figura tão desejada por ela, a mais pura perfeição, aqueles mesmos olhos frios mas no fundo havia um pouco de ternura e de alguma forma ela se sentia atraída pelo tal dono daqueles olhos avermelhados .

Uma musica lenta começou a ser tocada todos os casais estavam dançando juntinhos ,a menina ficou um pouco constrangida pelo fato de que ela era a única que não estava dançando apesar de que alguns rapazes terem chamado ela para dançar mas parecia que ela queria dançar apenas com uma pessoa .

O menino de cabelos rebeldes azulados tentava ser o mas discreto possível mas era quase impossivel não notar aquela figura exuberante que estava a poucos metros de distancia, ele via que alguns rapazes chegavam nela tirando ela para dançar mas ela negava a todos,ele tinha ficado um pouco intrigado com isso já que não sabia se ela não queria dançar com eles ou porque esperava alguém em especial .Ele enfim pareceu tomar coragem e se levantou da cadeira indo em direção a menina de cabelos rosados.

- Ai meu deus ele esta vindo em minha direção,o que será que ele irá fazer .(a menina pensava e ficava nervosa a cada passo dado pelo rapaz).

- Será que esta bela jovem me daria a honra de dançar comigo? (perguntou o rapaz um pouco aflito de qual seria a resposta da menina ,mas logo passou quando a menina lhe mostrou um belo sorriso e disse)

- Claro eu iria adorar dançar ( a menina tinha um sorriso encantador ainda mais que aquele belo rapaz tinha chamado ela para dançar )

Assim foram os dois pro meio do salão, ele curvou perante ela, estendeu-lhe a mão e lhe mostrou um pequeno sorriso que apenas ela pudesse perceber ,ela é claro deu também um pequeno sorriso mas diferente dele era um sorriso que todos que olhassem iriam achar que eles eram um casal .

Era uma musica lenta então seus corpos estavam muito próximos um podia sentir a respiração do outro de uma maneira que deixava ambos um pouco corados devido a situação,seus rostos já estavam muito proximos um do outro e quando eles acharam que iria acontecer algo alem daquela dança a musica tinha parado e eles percebendo a situação em que estavam rapidamente se separaram .

- Perdão eu não queria deixa-la assim .(dizia o rapaz se referindo o vermelhinho que estava estampado no rosto da menina )

- Não se preocupe,eu estou bem ....(dizia a menina ainda um pouco sem jeito ainda mas porque o tal rapaz tinha reparado )

Ele percebendo que a deixou mais sem jeito ainda,logo voltou a lhe perguntar:

- Desculpe mas eu não sei o seu nome ?(perguntou o rapaz bastante interessado)

-Assim claro eu quase ia me esquecendo de me apresentar ,meu nome é Sakura .Sakura Haruno e o seu ? (perguntou a menina sem jeito mas não mas vermelha como antes )

- Sasuke Uchiha .Muito prazer em conhece-la Sakura (diz o rapaz se apresentando,mas logo voltou a puxar assunto ).Poderíamos ir la pra fora é que aqui esta muito barulho e quase não da pra conversar ?(como a musica tinha voltado a tocar mas agora era uma musica mais dançante então realmente não dava para escutar direito o q cada uma falava )

-Claro vamos sim aqui esta muito barulho mesmo.(disse a menina mas agora não tão constrangida).

Chegando no lado de fora do saguão a menina não pode deixar de observar aquela linda lua no céu e deu um grande sorriso.

- Saiba que você fica mais linda quando esta sorrindo (dizia enquanto se perdia naquele belos pares de esmeraldas)

- Obrigada !(a menina dizia um pouco envergonhada pelo comentário do rapaz)

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada comigo.(dizia ele tentando deixar a menina um pouco mais a vontade ).Entao você mora por aqui ?

- Não eu estou apenas de férias com a minha família e você?(a menina respondeu um pouco mais a vontade depois do que o rapaz lhe disse )

- Bom eu estou aqui por causa de um estagio que vim fazer aqui em New York.

- Estagio ?(disse a menina um pouco confusa )

- Sim por que?Algum problema? (perguntou o rapaz ainda mais confuso )

- Não nenhum problema mas é que se você esta fazendo estagio quer dizer que você é bem mais velho estou certa?(disse a menina não tão confusa mas um pouco triste)

-Bom depende do que você considera mais velho. Tenho só 18 anos irei fazer daqui a 2 meses 19 e você?

-Bem eu tenho 16 anos,completei faz pouco tempo (disse a menina agora um pouco mais feliz porque o rapaz nem era tão velho como ela pensava ,seus pais nunca iriam aceitar que sua filha namorasse uma rapaz mais velho )

- Bem por quanto tempo você ficará hospedada aqui no hotel ?(perguntou o rapaz)

- Só mais 3 dias e você?(disse a menina triste já que agora que a viagem parecia esta ficando boa ela logo teria que voltar para seu país)

- Bem eu ficarei mais 1 mês aqui,já que é o tempo que dura o meu estagio. (disse o rapaz triste também porque sabia que logo ele talvez nunca mas veria aquela menina que o deixava encabulado ).

O Sasuke percebendo que aquele assunto não tinha agradado resolveu logo mudar de assunto.

- Então você já sabe o irá fazer na faculdade?(disse ele mudando de assunto para tentar quebrar aquele clima que tinha deixado).

- Sim quero fazer medicina. Adoro o fato de poder ajudar as pessoas que necessitam.(respondeu a menina com um enorme sorriso,deixando aquele clima pesado para trás )

Então ele novamente se via perdido naquele lindo sorriso e nos olhos verdes esmeraldas. E quando ele percebeu estava se aproximando cada vez mais da menina a deixando um pouco corada,mas ela não fazia nenhuma esforço para ele se afastar pelo contrario parecia que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele,suas respirações estavam ficando cada vez mais ofegante,seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos e quando finalmente eles estavam prestes a se beijar,alguém grita:

- SAKURAAAAA!!!!!

Mais um cap pra vcs .....

EsPEROO Q GOSTEMM ...

Beijokasss...


End file.
